The Book Strikes Back
by thekyouyasenpai
Summary: Austin is in major trouble. What can be possibly worse than Ally's book being destroyed? NOTE: This is not an Auslly. I repeat. THIS IS NOT AN AUSLLY!
1. Chapter 1

The Book Strikes Back

**This is my first Fanfic and I must say, I hope you guys like it! It's kinda short, but let's see if I have any time to write anything lengthier. **

Austin POV

I can't believe Ally trusts me enough to go to her house to get some medicine. She ate some bad sushi and now she's puking like there's no tomorrow. When I got to Ally's house, she said there is going to be an extra key under the door mat. Seriously, who keeps their key under the door mat? It's so obvious... Anyway, when I walked in her house, all I could think of was... Ally... Everything SCREAMED Ally. Even how the living room smelled had the same scent as her. And then it hit me. I am in Ally Dawson's house! I gave myself a tour of the place and came across Ally's room. There were music note wallpaper, a twin-sized bed, keyboards, and a desk.

Wow, this is definitely the cleanest room I have even seen. I sat down by her desk and saw a book. Did Ally forget her book at home? She never forgets her book. Maybe I'll just bring it with me and.. No. I can't repeat what happened last time. But... I might as well take it with me and give it to her. I put the book in my jacket and went into her kitchen to get the medicine she needs. I got hungry so I went through her fridge and ate this leftover tuna casserole.

* * *

Ally POV

How can I run the store if I have to go to the bathroom every 10 minutes? Why did my dad have to get that tuna from a guy in a minivan and leave me here when he gets to go to a reed convention? I hope Austin gets here soon.

"Guess who got a job at Sally's Sweets? Woah, Ally. Are you okay? Trish walked in wearing a lollipop headband. Not one of her worst uniforms, but it could be better.

"Not even a little bit. I'm currently suffering from food poisoning and I sent Austin to my house like an hour ago. Where can he possibly be? Trish can you.."

I think of me saying I'm sick made her leave without me knowing.

* * *

Austin POV

I walked back to the mall, but for some reason I couldn't get myself to go back to the store. I never knew a book could feel like a thousand pounds. Why do I feel so guilty? Maybe hanging out in the mall food court will clear my mind. I sat down and put the book on the table. I think I stared at it for a good 15 minutes. Then Dez scared the crap out of me.

"Hey man! Whatcha got there?"

"Uh, nothing!" I stuffed the book in my jacket as fast as I could, but I guess not fast enough. "Noting at all. I uh, I gotta run."

"C'mon dude you can trust me." He grabbed the book from my jacket and I freaked out.

"Give it back!" I grabbed the book from Dez's hands, and the next thing I knew Dez and I were fighting for Ally's book. Then, the worst thing that could ever happen had to happen.

Rip!

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next?**

**thekyouyasenpai**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd** **chapter is up! I don't really like this one. I feet like I rushed through it, but enjoy anyway and I hope you guys like it. **

Austin POV

This isn't happening. I mean, It can't happen. The book got torn into two pieces, and some of the pages are ripping as well. If I'm lucky, I'll get eaten by an alligator before I have to tell Ally about her... No. How 'bout I don't tell Ally. It's just I little rip. Maybe I can fix it.

"Austin you are in so much trouble! I don't even want to be near you when you tell Ally that you destroyed her book."

"Dez! You broke it too you know!"

"No one can prove that!" Being in shock and looking at the book, Dez ran away before I could catch up. I am so dead. I couldn't think straight, so I went to Trish's candy kiosk to see if she could help me.

"Hey Austin! Wanna buy some taffy, or maybe some licorice, or even some chocolate covered raisins, or even some.."

"Trish! How much candy did you eat?"

"Only 8... bags." I swear, Trish looked like a 5 year old on a sugar rush. When Trish stopped asking me if I wanted any candy, I told her about going to Ally's house and finding her book, and potentially mauling it afterwards. Her sugar rush came to an end.

"Wait. You went to Ally's house and found her book. Why were you at her house in the first place?" I can't believe I forgot why I was there in the first place.

"Uh oh... Can you do me a favor and give this to Ally? She's really sick and I completely forgot to give it to her. Besides, you can distract Ally so I can fix her book before the day ends." (Please, Trish. Say yes already!)

"(Sigh) Fine, I'll go to Sonic Boom and make sure she doesn't suspects anything. But if I get sick Austin Moon, you owe me big time." Trish stormed out of her booth and took the medicine and went straight to Sonic Boom.

* * *

Ally POV

Seriously, did everyone forget about me today? Usually I'll see Austin around the store by now. And where is my medicine that I've been puking for? Finally, Trish walked in the store. At least now I'm not completely alone.

"Hey Ally! Are you feeling better?" Immediately I knew something was up. Trish never really cared about this kind of stuff. "I got your medicine!" Strange. I could of sworn that I sent Austin to get it, not Trish. Am I going crazy as well?

"Thanks, but didn't I send Austin, and not you?" Trish's face turned red hot.

"Yyyeahhhh.? I mean. He had to run home and do,... something about... feeding his cat! Yeah, that's what he had to do! I am so smart."

"Austin doesn't have a cat. Trish, something is up. What's going on?"

"Weeeellllllll..."

* * *

Austin POV

I walked back at the mall food court to think of what am I going to do about Ally's book. It started to tear some more, so I put it in a plastic bag. Glue might work, but Ally will definitely know someone touched it. Maybe sewing the binding will fix it. Or maybe,...

"**Special sale today only! Ice cream is currently only $1! Get your ice cream now!" **Before I could even breathe, everyone in the food court was pushing and shoving for this special sale. I got pushed out of my seat and it felt like I was going through an angry mob. They kept pushing me closer and closer to the mall fountain. I tried to get out of the way from this really buff dude, but it was too late.

"AHHH!" I couldn't hold it any longer and I lost my footing.

SPLASH!

**Maybe it's because I was so close in seeing Ross and R5 today at the Galleria Mall today in Las Vegas that I feel kinda bummed. **

**thekyouyasenpai**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter has arrived! This story is almost over, so expect one more chapter after this. Enjoy!**

Ally POV

"Weeeelllllllll", Trish was stuttering and I knew something was out of the ordinary. "The truth is... Austin ate the tuna your dad made and at any moment now he is going to have a date with the nearest restroom." I could barely understand what she was saying by how fast she was talking. "I could tell because when you're on a sugar rush, all of your senses start to go into overdrive. (I'm not completely lying. Seriously, Austin's breathe reeked of spoiled fish. I just didn't tell the whole truth. Ally can understand that. Hehe. Right?)". How can Austin be so stupid? I mean really, he goes to my house to get medicine because I ate something bad, and then goes through my kitchen and eats the same thing that got me sick in the first place?! Now I feel sorry that Austin has to suffer what I'm going through right now. If only I could do something for him that will make him feel better.

"Now I feel bad. Maybe I should swing by at Austin's house and give him some of my medicine." I start to walk out of the store when Trish suddenly grabs my arm and stops me.

"Wait! Uhh you can't leave! Who is going to watch the store? You're the only employee here."

"Trish, I think I can trust you just for today to watch the store. Besides, I'm the reason Austin is sick."

"No! I'll just give it to Austin while you stay here, kay bye!"

Well, since I'm all alone again, I might as well write a new song. I took out my song book and started to get my creative juices flowing. Or was that my stomach rumbling? uh oh. I realized something really important. I didn't even get to take my medicine.

Great.

Austin POV

By how my day was going, being dumped in the mall fountain wouldn't have been so bad... if I wasn't holding the plastic bag with Ally's book in it. By the time I fished out every soaked page out of the water, my life flashed in front of my eyes, and I didn't see grassy meadows and rainbows. There is no possible way for this book to be restored. As I sat back down in my chair at the food court, Trish came by.

"Austin, you better thank me that Ally suspects nothing about her book. So did you fix it yet?" I showed Trish what was left of Ally's precious, sacred book. That was the loudest gasp I have ever heard. Trish was so lost for words, I don't want to see Ally's reaction after this.

"Trish. Trish?! What am I supposed to do?" Not a word came out of her mouth. "I have to tell her, don't I?" Trish gestured to Sonic Boom. My walk to death awaits. I start my journey to Sonic Boom, but then a girl crashes into me and we both fall down.

"Owww. Oh I'm so sorry... Austin?" This can't be happening.

"Ally!"

"Where have you been all day, Austin? Hey, whatcha got there in that plastic bag?" My walk to death was shorter than I thought. It's time to suck it up and just tell Ally what really happened.

"Ally, I have something to tell you."

**How can this be? What is Ally going to think when Austin tells Ally the crazy news? Your'e just gonna have to wait until next time. **

**thekyouyasenpai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! For those that are a little confused, I can tell you it all makes sense after you read this final chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally POV

"Ally, I have something to tell you."

In my head I already knew what Austin was going to say, that's why I purposely bumped into him. But did I want him to suffer through it? I always thought of myself as kind and nice to my friends, but when they were talking about taking risks and only Austin and Trish are the ones that actually "live life to the fullest", making risks seemed like the logical thing to do.

Live life to the fullest. Live life to the fullest.

You know what, I WILL live life to the fullest! I will probably never have this chance ever again. Besides, if Austin is my true friend, he will tell me what's in that plastic bag.

Austin POV

Ally is my friend, and I should do the right thing. But what is the right thing? Sometimes, friends lie to spare their feelings, but Ally's feelings are innocent and sincere. Ally wouldn't do anything harsh or risky to me. Would she?

Anyway, telling Ally about her book is the only way my conscience will be cleared. Sigh. It's time.

"I'm so sorry Ally, but I think this will only make sense if I start from the beginning." It's now or never. "When I went to your house today, I couldn't resist but go in your room." I was waiting for the sting, but it didn't come. "So when I went in your room. W,when I went in your room. I uh, um. Took something. Look Ally this is really hard for me, sooo, here." I gave Ally the plastic bag for her to look at. Here comes the tears, and screams, and a bullet through my head.

"(Chuckles) Hehe... Hehe... I mean... OH NO! Austin how could you do this?! I can't believe you destroyed a fake book."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Okay, now it's time that I say something."

Ally took out her phone and started to call someone. "Dez, you can come out now." Suddenly, the nearest trash can stood up and started to wobble towards us. Then Dez pops out wearing a trash bag, and a camera in his hand.

"Hi Austin! Thanks for being such a good sport. Now my film class project is complete. This week's assignment: hidden cameras. You have no idea what footage I got on you!"

Ally started to talk. "I'm really sorry Austin, but Dez made me do this. Although I must say, this prank got my creative juices flowing. I feel so alive, and free of stress! I feel like I can almost sing on stage after this. Now I get why you are so confident and energized on stage. But at the same time, Austin Moon, you went in my room and touched my fake book. Did you learn nothing from what happened last time? Now I'm kinda glad that you went through my fridge."

"What are you talking about?" Then it hit me. "Uh, guys. I gotta go."

Ally POV

A week later, we all watched Dez's video at Sonic Boom, and it was the best video Dez has ever made. He even got the highest grade in his class.

"Wow, Dez. This is amazing. And the best part, I got to star in it. This was so worth that one week of nonstop puking. Thanks for the medicine by the way, Ally."

"You're welcome. Although I still feel bad that you thought you ripped my book, got thrown in the mall fountain, and suffered from food poisoning."

"Don't worry about it. If this whole prank got you to think about performing again, it was worth it."

We all hugged it out afterwards, and maybe I found a piece of my confidence back, all thanks to the prank.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my first fanfiction! Did it end well? Are you guys sorry for Austin and what he had to go through, or happy that it helped Ally realize that she can life her life to the fullest? Again, thank you all for your support! **

**thekyouyasenpai**


End file.
